The After Life
by StainlessX
Summary: What do 6 young heroes do after saving the world? Party, drink, sleep around and go on the occasional mission or two. Rated M to be safe, but its still totally awesome :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was banging at the door. Squalls head was spinning as he sat up in his bed. His hand went down to support himself and he felt a body. Glancing down at his hand he was Rinoa passed out, drunk he assumed and in her underwear. Squall too was only wearing his underwear so before he answered the door he threw on his leather pants and a white muscle shirt. The person at the door knocked again before Squall could answer it. It was Zell.

"Heya buddy, have a good night last night?" Zell asked

"I don't even remember last night" Squall told Zell rubbing his spinning head.

"So it must have been good!" Zell laughed as he walked into Squalls dorm room.

"Don't go in the bedroom Rinoa is in there!" Squall warned

"Now why would I want to see my best friend's girlfriend naked, and lying in bed?" Zell asked sarcastically and Squall pushed him over and he fell on the couch. Squall heard him laughing as he went back into his room to finish changing and then go to work. Rinoa was up and was already changed; she smiled at Squall as he entered the room.

"Good morning sexy" she winked and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Squall smiled and kissed her gently before removing her arms so he could finish getting changed. Rinoa walked into the other room with Zell and they started chatting about the party they were at last night.

"I barley saw you around at all! Where were you the whole time?!" Rinoa asked slapping Zell's arm lightly.

"I was trying to hook up with this girl, Tiffany," Zell explained "she wasn't drunk so it was harder than usual" Zell laughed.

"You're gross. Get a girlfriend!" Rinoa said slapping him again, this time harder; Zell just laughed. Squall finally emerged from his room full changed, and with his gunblade at his waist. His head still throbbed but he dealt with it, he wouldn't be much of a commander if couldn't take a measly hang over.

"Zell don't you have a class to teach? And Rinoa you've class to attend" Squall said firmly as he walked over to the door of his room and opened it motioning for his friends to leave. Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Classes don't even start for another half hour anyway man" Zell explained and Rinoa just nodded along in agreement. Squall sighed

"Whatever I've got work to do, see you guys later" Squall said before leaving.

"Bye hun" Rinoa said with a little wave before the door shut behind Squall. Zell looked over at Rinoa's gleaming face as she stared at the door.

"You'd think he'd show a bit more excitement, since he got laid last night"

Rinoa slapping his arm, hard "What makes you think he got laid last night?" Zell just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Rinoa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok so he got laid big deal" Zell laughed and Rinoa frowned "You don't think I sleep with him too much do you?"

Zell stopped laughing, and tried to reassure his friend "Well how often do you sleep with him?"

"I'm pretty sure we did it every night this week" Rinoa said putting a finger to her lips thinking. Zell's jaw dropped, and Rinoa looked at him and frowned again "Too much?"

"Well no not exactly" Zell explained ", although that's more then I'd ever get, but I digress. It's not like you're just doing it for him are you?" Rinoa shook her head "Exactly, you like it too, so as long as it's mutual I see nothing wrong with this"

"But he always leaves so early in the mornings, sometimes I wake up and he's not even there. I feel so used and abused" Rinoa turned to Zell with the look of a wounded puppy.

"He's got a demanding job, and he has to start early. It's not like he doesn't make up for it though. I know you guys hang out a lot at night don't you?" Zell continued to explain to Rinoa.

"Yeah..."Rinoa said smiling as she thought about their nights together, and how gorgeous Squall was whenever he smiled "You're right, I shouldn't complain. I guess I just got the morning blues. Thanks Zell"

"No problem" Zell said, and then took a look at the time "We should get to class now" Rinoa groaned but followed Zell as he walked out of Squall's room.

__________________________________________________

Squall was sitting at his desk in his office, on the third floor on the Garden. Working off some paper work about past missions, how the SeeD officer's handled it, and if there were any major injuries; the usual for Squall. And it was just as usually that his friends would come and bother him when he was trying to work; it was mostly Rinoa. Squall really didn't mind it, but he did have work to do and he knew that them being there was a distraction. Speaking of distractions, Rinoa was pretty much on cue, walking in to his office, probably just getting off of class.

She smiled as she skipped over to Squall's desk, leaning against it on her elbows, and showing off a little cleavage. Squall just stared at her patiently waiting for her to say something, but she just stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Can I help you Miss. Heartilly?" Squall teased

"Yes Commander, I've been a very bad girl" Rinoa said faking a pout "Punish me" She said that last bit as seductively as she could. Squall swallowed hard, which made Rinoa laugh. She walked over to his side of the desk and sat on his lap, straddling his hips and face him.

"Rinoa..." Squall warned

"Oh, come on, how hot would it be to have sex right here?" Rinoa whispered leaning her forehead against his.

"Come on Rinoa, I've got work to do" Squall told her seemingly unfazed. Rinoa sighed and moved her head back.

"Will it kill you to take a ten minute break?"

"Ten minutes?" Squall said smirking, and sounding intrigued.

"What wrong don't think you can go for that long?" Rinoa said daring him to. He smiled that wonderful smile only she got to see, which made her smile. Squall leaned forward and kissed her gently and quickly, teasing her, then leaned back into his chair. Rinoa leaned against him pushing her body against his and kissed his passionately. Squall returned it wrapping his arms around her. Then the door opened...

"Squall I've got that report on..." Quistis stopped dead when she saw, the position the young couple was in. She quickly turned around, as Rinoa fumbled off of Squall and stood next to him, her face beat red.

"Is it safe to look commander?" Quistis said, with a look of distraught on her face.

"Yes, Quistis" Squall said, looking down at his paper work, trying to make his hair fall far enough on his face to cover his blush. Quistis walked up to his desk and dropped a file on it. Rinoa said and awkward hello to Quistis then excused herself from the office. Quistis didn't speak until she left.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Quistis said pounding her whip on his desk. Squall didn't even flinch, just answered calmly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Quistis, but she is my girlfriend..."

"That doesn't mean you should be having make out sessions when you're supposed to be working!" Quistis said sternly.

"I was taking a little break" Squall told her leaning back in his chair, hands folded and in his lap, as he looked up at her.

"What's that? Her pet name?"

"Quistis do you really think you have the right to be telling me that was wrong?" Squall asked slightly tilting his head.

"Yes, as a matter fact I do" Quistis told his furrowing her brow.

"Really? Because you know I heard about what you and Seifer did in the secret area, of the training room" Squall said blankly staring at her "Care to explain?" Quistis glared at him angrily.

"I hate that you've developed a sense of humour"

"Whatever" Squall mocked her.

"And besides I wasn't working when that happened" Quistis said defending herself, then she dropped the subject, and got to the point of why she even came to his office, "Anyway, just came by to drop of my report of the mission"

"How'd it go?" Squall asked picking up the file, opening and scanning it over

"Inconclusive, if there is terrorist group that is going to attack Timber we didn't find it" Quistis told him "My guess is that however hired SeeD to do this, won't believe we couldn't find it so, like it says in the report, I suggest that we send someone who knows Timber better than anyone" Squall looked up from behind the file.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Rinoa"

"We can't she's not even a SeeD"

"But she's been through a hell of a lot more than most of the SeeDs here. Going through the Garden's program is just a formality and you know it" Quistis protested.

"Either, way she's not a SeeD, the client won't like it, and I'm pretty sure Cid won't either" Squall said back, closing, and putting the file away, in his desk.

"As the commander" Quistis said leaning her hands against the desk "I'm sure you can persuade the client that this is the best choice, and Cid will agree with you no matter what your decision"

"I'll have to think about it" Squall told her, nodding slightly.

"Well think fast" Quistis said turning around to leave "If those terrorist threats are true, Timber doesn't exactly have long"

With that Quistis left Squall's office, and left Squall with a decision to make...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After getting caught making out with the commander, Rinoa Heartilly ran down to the cafeteria. She knew Quistis hated cafeteria food, so there was an extremely low chance of running into her there. Rinoa planned on not running into Quistis until they both forgot about it. Walking through the cafeteria's swinging doors; Rinoa saw the usual line up for the food and Zell sitting with Irvine at a table near the far wall. She walked over to their table and sat down next to Irvine and sighed heavily. The boys broke from their conversation for a moment to say hi to Rinoa, and then went back rather quickly. Rinoa waited a moment before sighing again, rather loudly. Irvine put a hand up in front of Zell, gesturing to stop the conversation.

"Is somethin' wrong Rinoa?" Irvine asked, turning to his left to look at her.

"Gee what made you guess?" Rinoa asked annoyed.

"Do you want to talk about it or not?" Zell asked sounding just as annoyed.

"Well..."Rinoa started, twiddling her thumbs and rolling her eyes, "I went to surprise Squall..."

"EH-OH!" Zell said, abruptly cutting Rinoa off. Rinoa glared at him angrily, and Zell apologized in a quiet voice.

"Anyway, "Rinoa returned her attention back to Irvine "I went to surprise him and for once he actually went along with it. And while we were making out Quistis walks into the room..."

"Talk about 'Dear Penthouse Forum'" Zell said laughing hysterically. Irvine chuckled too, but stopped when he saw Rinoa glare at both of them, with angry eyes. Zell apologized again, and took a bite of a hotdog he had sitting on a paper plate in front of him.

"I don't see the big deal, Rinoa" Irvine told her, "Sounds, like somethin' that'll blow over in a day or two. And 'sides I hear Quistis does some pretty freaky stuff that would prolly make you feel good about whatever embarrassment you might feel now"

"Yeah you're right" Rinoa said smiling to herself, thinking about what Squall told her Quistis and Seifer did in the secret area. Irvine frowned as he saw Rinoa giggle.

"Glad you think it's funny, I got no chance with her now"

"Why would you even want a chance? Aren't you dating Selphie?" Zell asked, having finished his hotdog.

"Nah, I just sleep with her from time to time" Irvine admitted and Rinoa quickly smacked Irvine's arm "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"How could you be such a jerk?!" Rinoa said harshly "Selphie really likes you"

"Yeah I like her too, but we ain't dating" Irvine told Rinoa

"Does she know that?" Rinoa asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, course she does. She just thinks it's cute to call me her boyfriend. But go ahead and ask her, she'll tell ya" Irvine defended himself.

Rinoa sighed "Fine, I'll believe you" she put her elbow onto the table and leaned her head against her hand. Irvine smirked, feeling victorious.

"So, let's see..." Irvine said in a mocking tone, lifting his finger to his chin "Everyone in our little group seems to be gettin' some 'cept you, Zell. Now, why is that?" Irvine said chuckling, and when he stopped chuckling he just smirked looking across the table at Zell. Zell glared back at him annoyed that he would bring this up.

"What can I say I've been getting a lot of missions lately" Zell said defensively.

"Don't gimme that 'I've been focusing on my career crap', you just can't get any can you?" Folding his arms and looking over at Zell. Zell pouted, and then got up to leave.

"Ah, come on buddy you know I'm just messin' with ya" Irvine told Zell. Zell smirked back at him.

"What do you think I'm some sort of baby?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of chicken woose" Irvine said laughing, even while Zell jabbed him a few times in the sides "So then where are you going?" Irvine asked after taking a minor beating.

"To get laid" Zell said and walked away and out of the cafeteria. Irvine turned back to Rinoa after watching Zell make his dramatic exit.

"I got 5 bucks down saying he won't get laid"

"Done" Rinoa said shaking Irvine's hand, no emotion showing on her face. The two of them sat there in silence for a second or two after, until Rinoa started laughing. Irvine looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rinoa protested hold up a hand as she continued to laugh "I tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't" Irvine started to chuckle too after seeing her in hysterics. In the middle of the crowded and calm cafeteria, they stuck out like a raging chocobo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zell sat in his classroom, at his instructor desk with his head resting on its, glass surface. He groaned in misery, having failed to pick up any girls on many occasions. He was so humiliated and he would be humiliated further when Irvine found out about this. He groaned in agony as he thought of his friend, bringing up this moment any chance he could. He slammed his head on the desk repeatedly until the door to the class room opened. A boy walked in holding a few books under his arm. He glanced over at Zell.

"Instructor Dincht?" the boy asked. Zell lifted his head and looked at the boy, confused.

"Is there a class I don't know about?" Zell asked.

"No, I'm just here to user the terminal," the boy pointed to the rows of terminals, that took up the rest of the class "Why are you here?"

"Why should I tell you...who are you?" Zell asked pointing a finger at the boy.

"I'm Tyson, one of your students" the boy said rolling his eyes "shouldn't you have your student's names memorized by now?"

Zell glared at him, "Don't judge me" Tyson shrugged, then stood there for a moment, in an awkward silence.

"So...do you want me to leave?" Tyson asked. Zell was about to say yes, when he was struck with a brilliant idea. A smirk spread across his face.

"No, why don't you come here and sit," Zell said gesturing for Tyson to sit across from him at his desk. Slowly, Tyson did as instructed and sat down, "So, Tyson...how goes life?"

"What are you serious?"

"Answer the damn question"

"Good I guess..." Tyson said folding his hand on his lap, looking around the room awkwardly

"How goes your situation with the ladies?" Zell asked smirking and bobbing his head.

"I get my fair share I suppose. Why?" Tyson asked looking rather disturbed that his teacher would want to know these things about him.

"Well to be honest," Zell said leaning back in his chair, "I need you help"

"With picking up girls? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Ok?! Listen my friend has been on my case about not getting laid..." Zell started to explain

"Whoa!" Tyson said loudly, standing up and turning around, "This isn't something we should be talking about Instructor Dincht"

"Ok, first off call me Zell, the 'Instructor' thing is just weird," Zell said remaining calm "And second, I'm just asking for your help, you know like be my wingman" Tyson turned around and raised an eyebrow, in curiosity.

"Your wingman?"

"Yes" Zell nodded. Tyson rolled his eyes and looked around the room, then scratched the back of his head.

"I still don't think this would a good idea Instruc..."

"I said call me Zell" Zell insisted, cutting Tyson off in the process, "And it is a good idea. Plus if you help me out...I may feel obligated to raise your grades"

"You're bribing me now? Are you serious?" Tyson said crossing his arms. Zell put his elbows on his desk, and pushed his finger tips into one another and said, "Yes" in an almost diabolical way. Tyson glared at Zell, brow furrowed and arms crossed. Zell didn't, move, didn't flinch, and just stared back at Tyson. In silence they were fighting a war; who would crack first. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Tyson sighed and unfolded his arms, then sat back down.

"Ok, it's a deal" Tyson stuck out his hand and Zell shook it.

**A/N: Ok, i know the Penthouse forum reference was a little out of place lol but it was funny and had to be done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, headmaster" Squall said nodding his head toward Cid, as he entered Squall's office. Cid nodded back smiling and walked up across from Squall desk.

"So what's your genius idea, commander?" Cid asked still smiling.

"Not really genius headmaster, sort of like our last choice" Squall started to explain "The mission we received about the terrorists in Timber, isn't as easy as we originally anticipated. We can't find them anywhere and all we have to go on is those, video tapes and letters, This is may be a joke, but the client insists it is true. In her report, Quistis suggests we send a SeeD with the most knowledge of Timber's territory"

"How does it help that they know Timber?" Cid asked, frowning now.

"The terrorists are native to Timber, as they have said in the videos, so Quistis suspects they'll be hiding out in places in Timber territory and know things about Timber that most people may not. Its going out on a limb but it's all we've got"

"Well..."Cid lifted a finger to his chin, pondering, "whom did you have in mind?"

Squall sighed "Rinoa" Cid raised an eyebrow

"Was that your idea?"

"Quistis'"

"We can't send a student to do a SeeD's job" Cid crossed his arms shaking his head all the while.

"So, we make her SeeD" Squall suggested

"That's unfair to other students"

"So we make them SeeDs too" Squall said sounding confident. Cid raised his eyebrow again.

"Explain..."

"Just move the SeeD test up to tomorrow, Rinoa will pass with flying colours, and the top two students, can graduate with her so to make it look legit. Then we send the three of them on this mission, with an experience SeeD for backup" When Squall finished explaining he leaned back into his chair, slightly proud of himself, before he even got the go ahead for it all. Cid stood there for a moment thinking, then he started to pace. When he finally stopped he turned back to Squall.

"Sounds like a plan, but what could we possibly test them on? We usually test them on actual missions, but the only major one we have is Timber's"

"I know I was hoping you could help me with that. I can't think of anything" Squall told Cid, his confidence withering away.

"Well I don't know anything off of the top of my head...." Cid said stroking his chin, looking pensive "Give me some time to think about this, I should have a test prepared by tomorrow at the latest. In the mean time, don't go spreading this around. I don't want the students getting riled up in case there isn't anything I can do"

"Of course sir" Squall nodded in agreement. Cid left, leaving Squall alone to think about the plans ahead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zell and Tyson sat in the cafeteria, which was quieter now that they stopped serving hot dogs for the day. Zell sat, arms crossed, across from Tyson at the table closest to the door. Tyson was eating a bag of chips he had bought at the vending machine. Zell was impatiently waiting for them to start picking up some girls; he couldn't wait to prove Irvine wrong.

"What are we doing in the cafe?" Zell said annoyed. Tyson shrugged and told him it was because he was hungry. Zell sighed and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You know, women like patient men" Tyson told Zell, biting into a chip.

"They don't have to like everything about me" Zell said

"True, the initial thing that would probably attract women to you would be your confidence anyway"

"Don't you mean my dashing good looks" Zell said stroking his chin and smirking. Tyson just glared and him thinking 'Point proven' to himself.

"Well, before we start anything we should lay down some rules" Tyson said crumbling his finished bag of chips and throwing it away.

"What? Why?" Zell just had to ask.

"You're and instructor here, not only is it against the rules, it would be disgusting and morally wrong of you to hit on your students"

"That's fine I don't even know my students" Zell said waving it off lightly.

"Then how will you know, who not to hit on?" Tyson asked crossing his arms. Zell froze for a moment, thinking, and then he nodded saying "Good point"

"So how am I supposed to tell them apart?" Zell asked.

"I guess I'll help you with that. Unlike you, I know everyone in your class" Tyson said so 'matter of factly'.

"Ok so why are we sitting around here let's go scout of for some chicks" Zell said getting up, but Tyson didn't follow.

"Scout?" Tyson asked raising an eyebrow, "Sit back down you idiot" He told Zell and Zell listened, "Listen, girls are everywhere, you let them come to you. Scouting is just a step away from stalking, and girls don't like that" Tyson waved a finger at Zell.

"Pfft...Ok 'Mister Know-it-all' why don't you show me how it's done"

"You'll learn better by doing it yourself. Now listen" Zell leaned in closer to Tyson, "There are 5 girls behind me sitting about 5 tables back" Zell glanced over Tyson's shoulder, "Don't look idiot" Zell snapped his eyes back to Tyson, "Two of them are in your class, the twins. They should be leaving soon"

"How do you know that?" Zell asked, stealing a quick glance over Tyson's shoulder.

"Don't ask questions, just listen," Zell nodded, "The other three will leave shortly after, and when they do I'll intercept them, asking them to sit with us. If none of them do then we move on"

Zell listened, a look of awe on his face "How did you think of all that?"

"I'm a strategist it's what I do. Now, look sharp here come the twins" Zell glanced over to his left where, like Tyson said, the twin girls were just about to walk by. As they did they noticed Zell and waved saying, "Hi, Instructor Dincht" in unison. Zell watched their backsides as they strode out the cafeteria door.

"Dude, why don't we go for them? They look totally into me?" Zell looked back at Tyson, excitedly.

"What did I tell you about your own students? Don't! That's what. Now focus on the other three they're getting up to leave" Tyson said showing emotion on his face. He never looked back at the girls either, which made Zell wonder how he knew what they were doing. Surely enough, like Tyson said, they were heading towards the door. When they got close enough, Tyson looked over his shoulder and smirked, calling out to one of the girls.

"Hey Theresa!" Tyson looked at the brunette, walking ahead of her two friends. The girl looked over and smiled walking over to Tyson.

"Hi Tyson, what's up?" Theresa said smiling; her two friends followed only talking to each other not paying any mind to Zell or Tyson.

"Just talking to my buddy, Zell" Tyson said gesturing towards Zell. When Theresa looked over at him, he smirked and waved saying "Hey" in a seductive way. Theresa giggled slightly and turned her attention back to Tyson. "Hey why don't you sit with us?" Tyson suggested

"Umm...well..." Theresa glanced around thinking.

"Come on, you're friends can sit with us too. And Zell would buy you guys a drink if you want any" Tyson said coaxing them in. Zell head snapped to Tyson when he heard that last comment saying, "What?", Tyson shot a dark glance over to him and Zell quickly said, "I mean...Yeah" smirking afterwards. Theresa smiled smugly then turned to her friends, asking if they wanted to sit with them. The two girls both said no and said they would meet up with Theresa later. Theresa sat down next to Tyson and smiled over at Zell.

"So, Zell how about that drink?" Zell's smirk faded slightly but he still got up and walked over to the vending machine to get her a cola. Once he was far enough away not to hear her, Theresa turned to Tyson.

"Ok, what the hell are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tyson said trying to act innocent, but let a smirk crack through.

"You know what I mean?! Are you trying to set me up again?" Theresa said slapping Tyson's arm.

"I'm just being a friend" Tyson said smiling just to annoy Theresa.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you" Theresa threatened glaring angrily at Tyson until, he motioned that Zell was coming back. Theresa quickly turned to receive her drink, and just as quickly changing her angry face to happy one.

"Thank you for the drink Zell" Theresa said pushing her long hair back over her left ear.

"Hey, it's my pleasure" Zell said smirking and sitting back down. Theresa opened up the can and started to drink slowly. The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Tyson spoke up.

"Well I'd hate to run," Tyson said getting up quickly, "but I'm gonna" Then he ran for the cafeteria doors.

"What the hell?" Theresa yelled at him as he ran. Zell sat there looking confused.

"Why would he run like that?" Zell asked, but he already knew Tyson did it to leave him alone with Theresa.

"Probably to give us some time to get to know one another" Theresa said, almost reading Zell's mind.

"Well since we haven't formally met," Zell said sticking out his hand, "My name's Zell Dincht"

Theresa smiled and took his hand to shake it; "I'm Theresa Griffin" His grip was strong but soft enough not to hurt her hand, like some guys did. It took Theresa a moment but then it finally hit her.

"Isn't there an Instructor Dincht?" Theresa asked nervously. She hoped, this wasn't the instructor, because if it was, trying to get with him was wrong. Or at least that's how she saw it...

"Yeah that would be me" Zell said shrugging. Theresa's heart sunk. This was wrong.

"Okay..." Theresa said dragging the end of the word, and getting up from her seat, "Nice to meet you Instructor Dincht, but I think it would be wise to end this conversation"

Zell was surprised and got up to cut her off from the door, "Hey we're just talking, what the big deal?"

"You're an Instructor..."Theresa said looking down at her feet, shyly. She had thought he was cute, and liked the idea of Tyson setting her up with him. But that was before she realized he was an instructor.

"It doesn't really matter, because I'm not your Instructor" Zell said, trying to convince her. He liked her too, but he was starting to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea for an Instructor to sleep with a student. He felt a little perverted thinking and having sex with her when all they did was have an innocent talk. Theresa bit her lip glanced up at him and he smirked at her. She giggled and looked away.

"Yeah I guess...but still..." Theresa said putting a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I'll see you around Zell" With that she walked away, leaving Zell pouting where he stood. But he found hope in that fact that she called him Zell, and not Instructor Dincht. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the cafeteria and over to his dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: OK So its been a very long time and i actually wrote this chapter a long time ago as well. I want to start writing more. This is just a teaser really and was originally went to be dirtier but I decided agaisnt it. Anyway Enjoy**

Rinoa was hanging out in Squall's room, listening to some music. She was mouthing the words and dancing along to every song she heard. In the middle of one of her dance, Squall walks in. He's a little shocked to see her dancing, but he knew that she is spontaneous like that. Instead of stopping when she saw Squall, Rinoa motioned for him to come dance with her. Squall rolled his eyes and walked over to the stereo to shut it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Rinoa pouted.

"Why are you dancing?" Squall just had to ask.

"Cuz' I felt like it" Rinoa told him sticking her tongue out. Squall just blankly stared at her, and then walked into his bedroom. Rinoa followed him but stopped at the doorway peering inside as a childish grin grew on her face. Squall took his jacket off, now only wearing a muscle shirt. Rinoa whistled from the door way and Squall turned around to look at her, blankly. Rinoa just giggled and Squall turned back around to finish getting changed into his SeeD uniform.

"Why are you getting changed into your SeeD uniform?" Rinoa just had to ask, now leaning against the door frame.

"I have a meeting with Cid and a client" Squall told her, putting on his SeeD jacket. Cid had called in a favour from someone to help them run the SeeD test, and wanted Squall to meet him. Squall had wondered who it could possibly be, but figured if he knew the person Cid would have told him who it was. Rinoa frowned when she heard the news.

"But you're supposed to be done work now..." Rinoa whined. Squall turned to her, now fully dressed, and walked up to her to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it" Squall smiled to reassure her.

"You better be" Rinoa said poking him in the chest and kissed him quickly before he left. Now with nothing left to do, Rinoa turned the stereo back on and began to dance.

* * *

Zell walked into his room with a frown on his face. His talk with Theresa kind of made him feel like a pervert, even though she wasn't his student. Regretting his afternoon with Tyson, Zell made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was almost done, he thought he heard a knock at the door. Quickly he washed the shampoo from his hair, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the door. His hair wasn't up, since it was wet, so it dangled in front of his face, since the front was shorter than the back. Opening the door Zell entire body started to turn red. Theresa stood there, her hands folded in front of her, as she looked at Zell's chiselled chest; her face turned red too.

"Theresa...Umm...what do you want?" Zell asked quietly not looking Theresa in the eyes. Theresa let herself in and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Her shoulder length brown hair covered her face a little, and she bit her bottom lip. Suddenly Theresa pressed up against Zell and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zell was in shock but kissed her back; this suddenness excited him. Just as suddenly as she kissed him she pulled back.

"I didn't come here to make out with you, and I didn't expect you to be half naked..." Theresa said checking out Zell's muscular body. Zell smirked and without responding to what she had to say, he pushed her against the door and kissed her. Theresa moaned and leaned into his kiss, putting a hand on his peck. They were too busy making out to realise Zell's towel fell off, but Theresa soon discovered that when she felt a pressure on her hip. Her hands searched his body and felt his muscles, as she grinded against him. Zell lifted her up, so her legs wrapped around him and walked into his bedroom. Theresa couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt too good to stop. Zell laid her down, never separating their lips. Theresa's skirt hiked up revealing her panties. She moaned and she ran her hands through his wet hair. They both stopped suddenly to look at the door.

"Did someone just knock?" Theresa whispered

There was another knock at the door. Theresa groaned, rolled over and fixed her uniform. Zell sighed and put his towel back on before answering the door, "So close", he said to himself before opening the door.

"Hey Zell!" Rinoa said. Zell glared at her; if it wasn't a girl at the door he would have punched them, "Sorry did I interrupt your shower?"

"You could say that..." Zell said gritting his teeth. Theresa peeked out of the room, and then slowly moved toward the door to leave. Rinoa looked over Zell's shoulder to see her, and then she turned red and started to laugh.

"Oh crap...I am...so sorry" Rinoa said between giggling. Theresa just snuck by Rinoa and left, gesturing for Zell to call her later. Zell closed the door behind her, "I hate you so much right now" Zell told Rinoa, who buckled down to her knees laughing hysterically. Zell rolled his eyes then went to the bathroom, to style his hair to the way he usually had it.

After he got changed, Rinoa was still giggling and wiping tears from her face. Zell crossed his arms and glared at her, "Are you happy?" he asked.

"A little yeah..." Rinoa said, after she finally stopped laughing, "Who was that anyway?"

"Never you mind, now what did you drop by for?" Zell asked, changing the subject off his random sex encounter.

"Squall had a meeting and I was bored, so I thought we could hang. But I didn't really expect you to be having sex when I got here" Rinoa said. Zell glared at her; they never really got to the sex part before Rinoa interrupted.

"Hey can I borrow five bucks?" Rinoa asked with a grin and of course Zell asked her why, "Just have to pay Irvine back for something"

**A/N: Haha see what I did? Anyway I'd love a review to see what anyone thinks. I hope to post a chapter 5 sometime this week so you readers be hopeful too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: These chapters always look longer in Microsoft Word _ lol Enjoy :D.**

Theresa kept her head down and walked fast. Her face felt like it was on fire and all she could think about was how stupid she was. Suddenly she slammed into something in front of her and stumbled backward. Before she hit the floor someone grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Are you ok?" Tyson asked trying to look at her face but she still kept her head down so her hair covered most of her face, "Hello, anyone home?"

Theresa just shoved his hands off and kept walking. Tyson called out to her but she just ignored him. He had to run to catch her and when he did he grabbed her shoulder. In an instant Theresa grabbed his hand and twisted it, forcing him to the ground. Just as quickly she let go with a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-it's my reflex. Are you ok?" Theresa knelt beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine...I think" Tyson said rubbing his sore wrist, "I'd heard you were quick, but that was something else"

"I'm really sorry, I'm just agitated, I usually don't do that at school" Theresa helped him stand, then Tyson dusted off his pants.

"Why so agitated?" Tyson asked.

"Well you have something to do with it" Theresa said in a bitter way.

"So it wasn't just reflex?" Tyson laughed.

"Yes it was just reflex," she said with a glare "and I guess I shouldn't blame you. I mean I'm the one who went there. Ugh, I feel like such an idiot" Theresa said face palming herself.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Zell?" Theresa quickly slapped him, this time without regret, and then calmly continued the conversation.

"No we just made out a little. I didn't expect him to answer the door in a towel..." Theresa's mind wandered for a moment as she pictured Zell in a towel.

"What's so bad about that? I did introduce you two so you could get it on" Tyson told her, now rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well _he _was naked" Theresa said giggling "but then his friend came to the door. And thank god she did I wasn't thinking straight. I can't have sex with an instructor, it's just wrong"

"Well it's only against the rules if you're his student, which you are not, therefore there is no problem. Plus he's only, what, a year or two older than you, so there is no problem there either"

"Maybe you can justify having sex with an instructor, but I can't" Theresa shook her head trying to get the image of Zell in a towel out of her mind.

"Whatever, I'm heading back to my room then going to the practise room before they close it. Wanna come with?"

"No I think I'm just going to go to my room and eat a tub of ice cream. Chocolate always makes me feel better"

Tyson laughed then said goodbye and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Squall had just stepped off of the elevator and into Cid's office. He remembered when he was supposed to make it his own but when Cid decided to return, Squall was glad to give him his old office back. In the back of the room, near the desk, was Cid and another man talking. Squall figured this was the man that Cid said could help them with the SeeD examination.

"Here he is now" Cid said raising an arm toward Squall, "Squall this is an old colleague of mine, Jaden"

Squall and Jaden greeted each other with a simple nod of the head. Squall asked what the plan was for the Seed test, and Cid looked to Jaden to explain.

"I can have about two thousand bots here in a day or two, or more if you like. I figure we just let em' loose in the Garden and let those going up for the test clear em' out. Just a simple drill really." Jaden's voice was deep and rough. His face was also rough, to say the least, as it was covered in scars. Squall assumed he had seen his fair share of 'simple drills'.

"So you want the cadets to think the Garden is being invaded?" Squall asked.

"I don't care what you tell em'. I'm just here to supply the problem" Jaden told him.

"It's not much of a real mission. Most SeeD tests take place in the field not in a place they know well." Squall said, "Is there a way we can put them in an environment like that?"

"Well Dollet still owes us a favour..." Cid suggested

"Sorry Cid I already called that in for some information we needed on another mission" Squall remembered that mission and thinking of it now he felt he got screwed.

"Well I see no other way," Cid began, "we just let them loose at a time that the cadets least except it. We'll tell them after that it was a SeeD test" Cid chuckled in an almost diabolical way.

"How much damage you think will be done to the Garden?" Squall just had to ask.

"Well the bots do fire missiles so....some, but only if they miss" Jaden added.

"I'm not looking to kill any of these kids" Squall said in a stern tone.

"Don't worry Squall if they all have their GFs the blast should only injure them" Cid told him. Squall looked at him like he was crazy but then realized he had a point. SeeD can, and usually do, get injured in the field; Squall figured that Cid must see it as a way of teaching them a lesson in pain.

"Well I think we should tell them a SeeD test is coming, just so those who still don't have a GF can get one" Squall said.

"Ah yes, of course. Very well I'll make the announcement but we won't tell them when we're releasing the robots."

"So should I send for em'?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, please do Jaden. Squall you're dismissed" Cid said and walked back behind his desk. Squall walked over to the elevator but Cid called him back before he reached it.

"Oh and Squall, you can't tell Rinoa about this. Even if she is your girlfriend"

"Of course sir" Squall nodded and entered the elevator.

**A/N: lol facepalms. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Squall slowly and quietly opened the door to his room, hoping not to get any attention from anyone inside. Luckily for him no one was there, so as he closed the door behind him he sighed. Squall took off his jacket and threw it on the couch and went into the bathroom to shower. While he was in there, Rinoa stumbled into the room. Once she entered, she tried using the door handle to support herself and accidently slammed it. With a groan, Rinoa slid down the door with her back against it. Squall peeked his soaked head out of the bathroom door, to see who was there. From his point of view Rinoa wasn't visible; the couch blocked his view.

"Hello?" Squall called out. Rinoa let out another groan as a reply. Squall closed the bathroom door, then remerged with a towel around his waist and mostly dry. He stopped for a moment when he saw her sitting there. Obviously drunk. Squall crouched in front of her and put a finger to her chin, to lift her head up. Rinoa looked at him and started to giggle.

"Yo" she said and giggled some more. Squall smirked and helped her up to bring her to the bed. Rinoa crashed onto the bed face first, and Squall could still hear her giggling. As he went to finish showering, Rinoa stripped down to her underwear and climbed under the covers.

When Squall returned and joined Rinoa in bed, she woke up and turned to face him.

"Hi"

"Hi" Squall said back to her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Rinoa put her head against his chest and fell asleep. And as they laid there Squall couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what was going to happen tomorrow. Thankfully she was drunk and fell asleep fast. Squall hoped, for her sake, that the hangover wasn't so bad in the morning.

**A/N:**** Just a short one to end the day, because I'm pretty sure all chapters up to this one have been about the same day. O.o. Anyway next chapter will be about the SeeD test, which happens in one day and hopefully won't be split up into 6 chapters =P. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of love between Squall and Rinoa. Please comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Aw….What the hell?" Rinoa said as she woke up putting her hands to her temples. A blaring noise had awoken her. After the headache passed, Rinoa realised it was an alarm. She looked to see if Squall was next to her, which he wasn't, then she looked at the time. 9 am, Squall would have left for work earlier.

"What the hell is with that alarm?" Rinoa climbed out of bed and got changed. Then she noticed a blaster edge and a note underneath it saying, _Try not to rely on your sorceress magic too much_. Rinoa was confused and annoyed. Did Squall know about this? What was _this _anyway? And why did she need a weapon? Her mind raced with ideas of what possibly lied behind the door into the hallway, while she equipped herself with the blasters edge. Not even a moment later, the door was smashed open. Rinoa ran to see a bulky robot flipping the couch over. Its head seemed to be a right angled pyramid that extended back, and it floated over a hole at the top of its massive bulk of a body. Its arms were oddly thin compared to its body, but they moved fast. It also had no legs; it just seemed to float around.

It turned its head and Rinoa thought it was looking at her. It wasn't until it fired a rocket at her that she realised that it was.

* * *

"I thought we were going to tell them about the SeeD test before hand!" Squall yelled. He was standing in front of Cid and Jaden, in Cid's office. The only other people in the room were two SeeDs guarding the elevator.

"It's alright Squall I came up with a solution to that," Cid began speaking with a calm tone, "SeeD candidates are simply those with GFs already. A SeeD candidate squad or two will be assigned to protecting those without GFs in the designated lockdown areas; which are the cafeteria and second floor classroom"

"It would have been nice if you gave me some notice!" Squall said still speaking loudly. He didn't like being wakened by an explosion. He was thankful that it didn't wake Rinoa and that he had an extra blaster edge in his weapon cache that he hid in his closet. Squall was only yelling at Cid right now because he was so worried about Rinoa.

"How'd you get them here so fast anyway?" Squall asked Jaden who stood there silently the entire time.

"When I told you it'd take a day or two, I had a different model in mind. My dealer told me about these ones and I just couldn't pass up on such a deal. They deliver themselves. I don't know if you've seen any of 'em move but those suckers sure move fast for havin' such a large body" Squall had seem them move. He had to take out a few on his way to the office.

"How about the instructors? Do they know at least?" When Cid nodded, Squall was slightly annoyed that Zell knew and before he did.

"The instructors should have everyone into squads of three by now" Squall thoughts wandered to Rinoa, and Cid must have noticed because he put his hand on Squall's shoulder as if to comfort him.

* * *

Theresa and her friend, Rena, were assigned to the same squad and their current mission was to get their third member – Rinoa Heartilly. In the hall way leading to her room, there were at least a dozen of these robots. Theresa ran at the first one in her way, screaming and punching it as hard as she could. She successfully busted a whole in its chest, as Rena tried attacking one with her bladed whip. Her whip seemed to bounce right off of their bodies, so Rena resorted to using Thundara to break it down. Theresa had blown through two more robots when she saw an explosion in one of the rooms ahead and robot flying out of it. Rinoa ran out of the room and joined the battle to clear the hallway. She stuck to using her blaster edge and Thundara, not wanting to draw attention to herself by using Firaga again. In an attempt to punch a hole in another robot, Theresa was grabbed by its quick moving arm. She screamed, and Rinoa knocked the robot's head off with her blaster edge. That made the robot go into a frenzy and it ended up throwing Theresa at Rinoa. Rinoa tried to cushion the blow with a Protect spell, but they still ended up falling over. Rena struck the headless flailing robot down with a Thundara spell.

"Are you alright?" Theresa asked, bringing herself up then offering to help Rinoa. Rinoa took her hand and told her she was fine. Rena, with the help of another squad coming from the other end of the hall, too out the rest of the robots.

"Theresa!" Theresa turned to look at who shouted her name. Tyson was coming towards her, armed to the tee with guns and grenades, currently holding a shotgun in his hands.

"Tyson! Thanks for the help" Theresa said panting heavily

"Looked like you could use some. You alright?"

"Ya just slightly winded. Tell Rena to check Rinoa's room without me, I just need to catch my breath"

"No need" Rinoa spoke up, "I'm right here"

"Well that's convenient" Tyson said, "We're headed to the basement. Apparently all these are coming from down there"

"How'd you figure that out?" Theresa asked him. Tyson shrugged and said it's because he is a strategist.

"Will you guys be ok to go by yourselves? I have to go find Squall" Rinoa said.

"No we have to stick together! SeeDs are ordering us into squads to take out the enemy" Theresa told her.

"Well what the hell are these things? And how'd they get in here so easily?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm sure we'll find that out when we go to the basement. So let's get a move on!" Tyson said patting Theresa on the back and then heading off to the elevator. His squad followed him, then Rena and Theresa, but Theresa stopped when she saw Rinoa wasn't moving.

"Come on we gotta move"

"Yeah…" Rinoa looked at one of the robots on the floor and worried about Squall, "If they're coming from the basement, Squall should be there" Rinoa caught up with Theresa and they went to the elevator.

**A/N:**** Feels weird saying Rinoa is worried about Squall and vice versa. I mean they saved the world together, you'd think they'd know how badass they both are. But when you love someone you worry no matter what or at least that's how I'm writing it lol. I wanted to write this chapter as the whole day but I also want to post something tonight. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That's not a rocket! _This_ is a rocket!" Tyson screamed as he aimed the rocket launcher strapped to his back at one of the robots and fired. The robot grabbed the rocket as it missed its bulky form, and Theresa laughed at Tyson's failure. Before the robot could throw the rocket back at them, Rena wrapped her bladed whip around the robot's head, removing it, and Theresa took it down by punching a whole in its chest.

"Move that rocket could still-"Tyson screamed as the rocket exploded in the robots hand, "Theresa!"

Once the smoke cleared, Tyson ran to see if Theresa had been injured. They were making their way to the elevator when they were attacked by some robots coming out of the training center. Theresa lay on the floor unconscious and Tyson shook her to try and wake her up. Rinoa walked up behind them to take a look at Theresa.

"Shit I don't have any Cures stored" Tyson cursed.

"It's alright I do" Rinoa said casting Cura on Theresa but when she didn't wake up right away Tyson looked up at Rinoa, worried.

"It's alright she'll wake up in a bit"

"Damn, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't use explosives when working with a close range fighter like Theresa" Tyson said, slamming his palm to his forehead. Rinoa put a hand on his back to comfort him. Theresa opened her eyes a moment later and she instantly put a hand to her head.

"Ugh that hurt like hell" she groaned and sat up. Tyson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys we can't stay still for too long" Rena suggested. Around them was a chaos of people running or fighting these robots. Theresa stood slowly still holding her head. She took a deep breath and kept on moving toward the elevators.

"Are you ok to walk?" Tyson asked walking backwards in front of her. She nodded but that didn't satisfy Tyson.

"We should take her to the infirmary"

"Would you stop it? I'll be fine" Theresa argued. Tyson grunted and stopped walking, making Theresa stop as well. He suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Theresa screamed and slammed her fists into his back, rattling bullet chains and his rocket launcher.

"If my head wasn't pounding right now, I'd kick your sorry ass!" Theresa screamed.

"You'll thank me later" Tyson motioned for the others to follow him as he led them to the infirmary.

* * *

"I'm starting to feel like this was a bad idea" Squall told Cid as they waited in his office, for the 'invasion' to end.

"Well Squall we don't have a lot of missions to send candidates to anymore. Galbadia just doesn't invade places like they used to" Cid said with a chuckle. Squall agreed but didn't laugh. When he was just a student – roughly a year and a half ago now – there was certainly a lot more conflict in the world. Or in the case for SeeDs, a lot more business.

"All this is just to get Rinoa to officially be a SeeD, so we can send her to Timber to find a terrorist group?" Squall nodded to Cid's question, "Wouldn't it have been easier to just make her one?" Squall glared at Cid, who just chuckled.

"It wouldn't be fair to the other students to not get a chance" Squall answered after a brief silence.

"And what will you do about the spring SeeD exam?" Cid asked, more serious this time.

"No point in cancelling it" Squall sighed, "What am I supposed to tell the students, once this is over? 'Yay thought I might just wreck the place and injure a few students so Rinoa can be a SeeD'?" Cid laughed until Squall told him he wasn't joking.

"Well Squall these are the hard stuff a leader has to think about. Try not to worry you'll think of something" Cid patted him on the shoulder, "You're a good leader"

"Thank you sir"

* * *

"Thanks for bringing her in" Dr. Kadowaki said after Tyson, Rinoa and the other members of their team had brought Theresa into the infirmary, "But she'll be fine. Rinoa's Cure fixed her up good"

"Told you!" Theresa yelled from the exam room, which had the curtain drawn as she put her clothes back on after being examined.

"Sorry Doc just had to make sure" Tyson said.

"No need to apologize, you did the right thing" Dr. Kadowaki reassured him.

"I didn't think so many people would be injured…" Rinoa said looking at the doctor's desk which had to be clear to make room for more patients.

"Most students don't know that during an emergency Medics organise a clinic in the Cafeteria to accommodate for what the infirmary can't handle"

"Maybe we should help bring some of these people there?" Rinoa asked her squad.

"I don't know. We were ordered to eliminate the enemy" Theresa said, coming out of the exam room.

"Can't be much left. Can barley hear anyone fighting anymore" Tyson said.

Just then Squall's voice could be heard over the intercom.

_Attention everyone, this is Squall speaking. The enemy has been eliminated. SeeDs and other faculty members, please meet in Cid's office for a debriefing. Students will be debriefed in their classrooms in an hour. In the meantime, please clear the hallways and bring all salvageable equipment to the Quad._

"Damn. Missed all the action" Theresa said after the announcement ended.

"You got your fair share" Rena told her.

"Come on guys, let's go help clear the mess" Tyson suggested, leading the way out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Damage report?" Squall asked the group of instructors and SeeDs that had come up to the office.

"Most damage seems to be in the dormitories…"

"It seems most students were in there rooms instead of class this morning. So we had to send their squad members to retrieve them" Zell spoke up.

"How many injuries?" Squall asked

"One major one, candidate's legs was crushed by one of the robots – should heal in a couple months. Dr. Kadowaki reported fifteen minor injuries and we had seven minor injuries reported in the Cafeteria clinic." Vanessa, an instructor for Restore Magic Operatives, said.

"I'm assuming no fatalities?" Squall unfortunately had to ask.

"Of course not sir" Vanessa said.

"Good. Everyone have evaluations for the candidates in their class?" All the instructors handed Squall a folder except Zell, who handed him a piece of paper with only one name on it. Squall didn't even have to ask, to get an explanation.

"Only three candidates were in my class. Two of them are just 15 and I think they still need more time before they become SeeDs. As for this one…" Zell pointed at the name on the paper and was going to explain further but Squall stopped him.

"Thanks Zell, the evaluation says the rest" Squall told him, then directed his attention to everyone in the room, "Anything else to report?" When no one answered, Squall dismissed them, leaving only Zell, Cid and himself in the office.

"So how'd Rinoa do?" Zell asked after everyone else left. Squall was curious too so he found the paper with her name on it.

"Not bad. Suggested rank 5" Cid said peeking over Squalls shoulder.

"Now I've got to pick two more" Squall said out loud to himself, but Zell took it as a cry for help.

"You have to pick my guy he's – "

"Out" Squall told him.

"But I –"

"Now" Squall glared at him this time.

"Tch, fine…" Zell said and walked off to the elevator. Squall pulled out the paper for Zell's student and showed it to Cid.

"The boy carries an arsenal with him" Squall told Cid.

"Certainly interesting" Cid commented, "According to Zell's comments he makes it work. He also comments on his strategic intellect demonstrated in class, but not shown today. We certainly don't have a SeeD like him"

"We certainly don't…" Squall said, now sitting and spreading out possible SeeDs.

* * *

"IT WAS AN EXAM!" Tyson screamed, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

"First of all don't yell. Second, yes I am" Zell said. He had just finished debriefing the three candidates in his class, along with a few other students who just wanted to know what was going on.

"But SeeD exams are supposed to be in spring. It's summer!"

"I know what season it is!" Zell retorted. Tyson grunted angrily then stomped back to his desk. His two squad members followed, saying to each other that they would have tried harder if they knew it was a test. Just then Selphie walked into Zell's classroom, dressed in her SeeD uniform, and snuck up behind him.

"BOO!" she yelled. Zell leaped out of his chair and fell on his butt. Selphie laughed, but the rest of the class stared blankly at her.

"What the hell, Selphie?" Zell said standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Haha, sorry Zell. Couldn't help it" Selphie smiled innocently.

"When did you get back?"

"A while ago actually, but I couldn't get in. Guards told me there was a SeeD test going on. Don't we have those in spring?"

"We're supposed to!" Tyson yelled from his seat. Zell pointed at him and told him to be quiet, then returned his attention to Selphie.

"Where were you anyway?" Zell asked

"I told you when I left. Trabia needed help restabilising themselves so Squall sent me and a few other SeeD to help out" Selphie explained.

"You left so long ago how was I supposed to remember?"

"Ugh it has been long. I love Trabia, but I was missing everyone here at Balamb"

"Like Irvine?" Zell teased. Selphie giggled and nodded.

"Yeah like Irvine. Speaking of…have you seen him?"

"Not since yesterday"

"I guess I'll try his room" Selphie said bye to Zell and left to look for Irvine. After a moment or two, the phone rang at Zell's desk. Answering it and putting it to his ear, Zell simply nodded and hung up the phone, calling Tyson up to the desk.

"What is it?" Tyson asked, still annoyed about the SeeD test.

"You are to report to the commander in the 3rd floor office" Zell told him with a smirk on his face. Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Why…?"

"For tea and biscuits. What do you think, man?" Zell told him, and stuck out his hand, "Congrats" Tyson was a little shocked and a lot happy. He shook Zell's hand and practically ran out the door.

* * *

Up in Cid's office Tyson stood in line with Theresa, Rinoa and a guy he didn't know. Squall wasn't in the room, instead Cid had been there and he was currently rambling about what it meant to be SeeD. When he was finished he handed out their SeeD rank reports and whispered something to each of them. When he got to Tyson he whispered, _Good luck happens when preparedness meets opportunity_. Tyson assumed Cid was referring to his wide assortment of weapons. After they were dismissed Tyson went down the elevator with Theresa, while Rinoa stayed to talk to Cid.

"I bet you have some questions Rinoa" Cid said noticing the hurt look on her face.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Rinoa asked, "That entire time all I could think of was if he was ok. Meanwhile, he's sending robots to…" Rinoa stopped talking as she almost began to cry. Cid walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"To be fair, I told him not to tell you. But I'm pretty sure he tried to warn you as best he could" Cid glanced down at Rinoa's blaster edge "And Squall was worried about you, but he also knows you can hold your own."

Rinoa put her face in her palms; suddenly feeling foolish for thinking Squall would send robots to hurt her. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Waiting for you in his room I believe" Rinoa turned to leave, "No more questions?"

Rinoa turned back to smile at Cid, "No. I just want to see Squall"

* * *

Squall sat on his bed with his palms in his face. His jacket was off and he had been sitting there since he had made the choices for the other SeeD members. He asked Cid to give them the SeeD reports because he secretly feared how Rinoa would react to all this. He had been sitting here thinking of what she would say and what he would say back, once she came through that door; if she came through that door at all. Squall lied down with a grunt and put his arm over his eyes. That's when he heard the door open and close. He jumped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom to see Rinoa at the doorway.

"Rinoa I'm so –" Squall had started saying as he approached her, but when he got close enough she put a finger to his lips. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. A little surprised, Squall took a second to return the hug.

"All that just to get me to become a SeeD huh?"

"Yeah…"

Rinoa giggled, released him for the hug and poked him in the forehead, "Couldn't you have just made me one?" she asked with a smile on her face. Squall smiled back, put a hand to her cheek and kissed her.

"I wanted to tell you. I hope my warning was enough" Squall told her.

"Yeah it was" Rinoa said, then suddenly started laughing lightly, "I'm sorry about your room" Parts of the wall and floor were burnt black, from Rinoa's Firaga spell she had used in here. "Where did you get another door?"

"Hinges only got bent on the old one. Easy fix"

Rinoa sighed, "Been a long day"

"Yes it has"

"Wanna have sex?" With a smile Squall said, "Yes I do" Rinoa took his hand and led him into the bedroom and they didn't fall asleep until the sun came up.

**A/N:**** Long chapter with quite a few facepalms lol. So I once saw an author respond to reviews at the end of a chapter for her story. I think it's an Inuyasha one in my favorites…Anyway I want to take the same thing and do it for this story, so here goes.  
crepusculo4ever – **To be honest I totally forgot about library girl, and I'm trying to make Zell a little less like Irvine, but still not Mr. Relationship. This story I'm making take place a year after Time compression. I mention in this chapter its been roughly a year and a half, that's cuz I assume the events in FF8 took a few months. The only special thing I've seen in the game between sorceresses and their knights is that without one, they want to take over the world lol  
**razorstar – **I'm glad this story is in your brain and guess what? It's updated again! Lol  
**As always thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Quistis walked down the dormitory hallway dressed in her SeeD uniform. It was early in morning and the sun had just begun to rise over the distant horizon. Quistis was on her way to Squall's room to find Rinoa. Since Rinoa wasn't in her room, Quistis thought it was safe to assume she would be with Squall. The hallway she walked down was still showing damage from yesterday's "SeeD test". Quistis didn't consider it a real test since she knew what it was really for. Squall's door was already open when she arrived, so she let herself in. Instantly she had to dodge something being thrown at her. Squall was awake, in his underwear and had just missed Zell with the lamp he had thrown. The sight of Quistis made them both stop what they were doing.

"Dare I ask?" Quistis looked between the two boys who were panting. Squall grunted and went into his room to change. Quistis looked over to Zell with a raised eyebrow.

"I _interrupted_" Zell told her and Quistis understood.

"Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I'm pimping out my SeeD"

"Excuse me?" Quistis looked a little disgusted. Zell chuckled when he realized what he had said.

"Tyson, one of the new SeeDs, is my student. I'm trying to get him out on his first mission"

"That couldn't wait until office hours?" Quistis said and Zell just shrugged. Rinoa made her way out of the bedroom, fully dressed and slightly red with embarrassment. Squall was right behind her and glaring at Zell. He turned his attention to Quistis, although the glare was still there.

"Why is everyone in my room so early in the morning?" he sounded as annoyed as everyone thought he was. Quistis handed him a file she was carrying.

"This couldn't wait" Squall opened and scanned the contents, then looked back up at Quistis.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? What is it?" Rinoa asked

"Did any of them get captured at least?" Squall asked Quistis, ignoring Rinoa.

"No. Initial reports say they weren't even seen"

"Hello? Answer me!" Rinoa spoke but again Squall ignored her and read through more of the file.

"How'd you get this anyway? We don't have any SeeDs there" Squall asked Quistis. She gulped and hesitated to answer.

"Technically I wasn't supposed to get this…Rinoa was" Quistis looked over to Rinoa as she spoke.

"OK! Someone tell me what's going on?" Rinoa said rather loudly. Squall handed her the file and she began to read through it.

"Watts sent it. Seems the Forest Owls are requesting our help again" Quistis explained. Rinoa was shocked at what she was reading. According to the report the terrorist group the SeeDs have been after had bombed Timber's train station. Rinoa was looking at a picture of the aftermath that Watts had sent, barley holding back tears. On the back he wrote, _Requesting back-up sir_.

"I'm going" Rinoa said looking up at Squall. All Squall could do was sigh. He knew there was no way to stop her, short of putting her in a cage and throwing away of the key.

"You're not going alone" Squall told her.

"Well you're certainly not going with her" The four group of friends looked around at each other, and when they noticed none of them had spoke they looked to the door. To everyone's surprise, the president of Esthar, Laguna Loire walked into the room with his hair pulled back into a ponytail but his usual friendly smile was replaced with a serious expression.

"Mr. President" Quistis said and saluted him. Zell looked at her and mimicked her movement. Rinoa looked to Squall to see his reaction, but Squall seemed unmoved.

"What was that Laguna?" Squall asked trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.

"Laguna has revealed some interesting information about the terrorist group in Timber" Cid said walking in the door behind Laguna, "Laguna, if you would tell them what you told me" Laguna nodded, that serious expression never leaving his face.

"They are a group of extremists from Esthar, people who'd rather be ruled by a sorceress again." Rinoa raised her hand to her mouth as if to gasp, but she didn't. When people went looking for sorceresses that meant they went looking for her.

"So it's my fault? That's why they attacked Timber?" Rinoa asked in disbelief with her hand still over her mouth.

"Please Rinoa let me finish." Laguna said calmly and Rinoa nodded, "We've been following them since they left Esthar and when we found out they were in Timber – "

"You called us" Squall said, unable to hide his irritation this time. Laguna nodded.

"I figured you would be able to deal with them better than any of the soldiers in Esthar."

"I don't get it. Why Timber?" Zell asked.

"Timber is where they've set up a base. It's their training ground…" Laguna paused for a moment, "It's where they're practising how to Junction"

"So the train exploding was just – " Quistis started.

"Someone showing off their new found powers" Laguna said. He closed his eyes and shook his head, while exhaling heavily. "If our reports are correct, they plan on over taking one of the Gardens as a permanent headquarters"

"How long have you known about all this?" Squall asked. Laguna looked at his watch.

"About thirty minutes or so"

"Then we need to act fast" Squall said and tried to walk past Laguna to get to the door, but Laguna grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"You can't go" Laguna told him. Squall back handed Laguna's hand off of himself and before he could ask why, Cid answered.

"If they capture you, they'll have this Garden on silver platter. It's too great of a risk"

"I'm stronger than all of them" Squall clenched his jaw.

"It's too great of a risk." Cid repeated himself, "Think of the Garden Squall."

Squall groaned in frustration and put his hand to his forehead, thinking. "Who's your inside man?" Squall asked Laguna, raising his head from his hand.

"Solider named Split, he'll be able to get some of your SeeDs in" Laguna explained.

"Zell," Squall said turning to Zell, who perked up at the mention of his name, "You take two other SeeDs to infiltrate the group. And Quistis I want you Irvine and Selphie going to Timber as well, in case they need back up" Quistis and Zell both nodded, then left.

"Squall, what about me?" Rinoa asked.

"You're not going" Squall said firmly.

"But Squall, Watts – "

"You're. Not. Going" Squall repeated himself staring at Rinoa with a mix of frustration and worry in his eyes. Rinoa glared angrily back at him and stormed out of the room.

Squall sighed "I'm going to tell Nida, to head for Timber" He left the room and the two older men followed him.

"You can't bring the Garden there, they'll see it" Laguna said, following behind to Squall's left.

"I'm dropping them off just north of Timber, so we aren't seen" Squall said, irritated that Laguna thought he would actually do that. The three of them reached the control room rather quickly, and Nida starting moving right away.

"Attention all personnel, the Garden is on the move, so brace yourselves" Nida said over the intercom as he lifted off. The Garden had been sitting in its usual spot just outside of Balamb Town and as it rose a rush of dust circled its base and parted as the Garden moved forward through it.

"Squall I want you to assign someone to escort Laguna around" Cid said looking out the window to where they were traveling to.

"Why does he need a bodyguard?" Squall asked, also looking out the window.

"It's protocol for when V. are at the Garden. Plus…well…" Cid trailed off, which caused Squall to look back at him.

"What?"

"We fear that the extremists may have spies in the Garden" Laguna said.

"You can't be serious?" Squall asked, annoyed with the concept.

"Well if they don't have them in this one, then they have them in one of the other Gardens. Although it's not for sure, it's what I would do" Laguna admitted.

"I'm off to warn the other Gardens" Cid said, taking the elevator down.

"Hey Nida, do you know the names of the other two that made Seed?" Squall asked. It wasn't like him to forget names so easily, but his mind was more worried with the terrorist group and how pissed Rinoa was at him.

"Tyson White and Theresa Griffin, sir" Nida answered without looking back at Squall.

"Call Tyson up here please" Squall said and went to the elevator, "Come on Laguna" Laguna stepped on the elevator and they went down, to Cid's office. They waited there in silence until Tyson came in and saluted Squall.

"Tyson this is Laguna Loire, President of Esthar. He's here visiting." Laguna gave a side glance to Squall as he spoke, "You're assigned to escorting him around Garden. Understood?"

"But sir," Tyson said, breaking from his formal stance, "Zell already asked me to go with him on a mission to Timber…sir"

"I'll have Zell bring a higher ranking SeeD instead" Tyson's face displayed obvious disappointment for a moment before he shook it off and stood at attention and nodding. Squall glanced over at Laguna, before going back up to the control room. Laguna sighed and the serious expression on his face faded. He introduced himself to Tyson and shook his hand firmly while smiling at him.

"So what do you guys have to eat around here?"

* * *

"Why would Squall not just send three of us to infiltrate?" Selphie asked Quistis. They were with Irvine and walking toward the elevator from the dormitories.

"Well since I've already been to Timber looking for this group, there's a chance that they know who I am. There's also a chance they know all active SeeDs. Since Zell is an instructor know he's not considered an active SeeD. And Zell is taking the two new SeeDs since there is a low chance that the enemy knows who they are" Quistis explained.

"Is that what Squall said?" Irvine asked. Quistis shook her head.

"No, but it's what makes sense to me"

They made it to the elevator and took is down to the basement. The basement had mostly been reformed to act as the Garden's armoury and where SeeDs would be dropped from when going on missions. They made there way to the lowest point; where they were being dropped. Zell and Theresa were waiting there and getting things ready.

"We're dropping in five" Zell said throwing a bag of supplies into the Jeep.

"Where's the other one? Tyson?" Quistis asked.

"Squall's got him 'escorting' Laguna" Zell said obviously annoyed.

"Alright how we doin' this?" Irvine asked.

"We're dropping in the Jeep," Zell said point his thumb toward the vehicle, "just north of Timber. Once we get there, we have to meet Laguna's guy at the Timber Hotel. We'll know more when we get there"

"You ready for this kid?" Selphie asked Theresa out of concern. Theresa was in her civilian clothes; a black cropped jacket over a white tank top with a blue skirt cut just above the knee. She also had her gauntlets and combo boots on with knee high socks. Theresa smiled at Selphie and nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Irvine said ushering everyone into the car, and getting in last.

* * *

"Rinoa?" Squall walked into Rinoa's room looking for her, closing the door behind him. She didn't respond, so Squall checked all the rooms. She wasn't here; Squall grimaced and sighed. As he was about to leave he noticed a note on the back of the door. All it said was 'I'm sorry'.

"Oh shit…" Squall said and ran for the basement

* * *

The Jeep hit the ground hard but everyone in it was fastened tightly so they weren't hurt. After skidding for a while, Zell got the vehicle under control and stopped for a bit to make sure everyone was ok. Everyone nodded but before Zell was about to accelerate forward he heard banging and screaming coming from the trunk. Everyone in the car got out and went to look at what was making all the noise. All that was in the trunk was a few bags and one of them was moving. Before anyone could reach over and unzip it, Rinoa burst out with one last scream causing everyone else to jump back. Rinoa tumbled out of the trunk and onto the ground.

"Rinoa?" Zell said. Rinoa stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Hi guys!"


End file.
